


Código de caballería

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trovadores y juglares entonarán canciones y romances sobre la doncella de cabellos dorados y ojos con el océano encerrado en ellos, sobre el caballero con el rostro surcado por cicatrices de muchas batallas que se enamoraría de ella, la historia de un amor tan legendario como trágico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Código de caballería

**Author's Note:**

> Puede leerse de forma independiente o como acompañante de [Hija del sol, hija de la luna](http://phoenixgfawkes.livejournal.com/67139.html#cutid1)
> 
>  
> 
> [Link en FF.Net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5157639/2/Hija_del_sol_hija_de_la_luna)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

Trovadores y juglares entonarán canciones y romances sobre la doncella de cabellos dorados y ojos con el océano encerrado en ellos, la doncella que conquistaría el corazón del caballero aguerrido que había reclamado su corona de las manos manchadas de sangre inocente del traidor Vortigern, la doncella que habría de convertirse en la dulce y efímera reina de Camelot.

Los romances y las canciones narrarán una pasión nacida bajo un claro de luna, quizás, o tal vez hablarán de una historia de amor iluminada por un centenar de titubeantes velas durante un baile real, donde en medio del vuelo de vestidos etéreos y los destellos de resplandecientes armaduras sus miradas se cruzarían de un lado a otro del salón de piedra, sus destinos sellados por siempre jamás. Algunas plumas escribirán versiones más truculentas, con ciudades sitiadas que se ven convertidas en campos de batalla manchados de sangre, torres inexpugnables junto al mar, un engaño a través de un hechizo, una pasión prohibida.

Se escucharán romances, canciones, leyendas y rumores a lo largo de toda Albión sobre su historia, se escribirán rollos de pergamino cuyo eco resonará aun allende el mar, inmortalizando su nombre y su destino trágico…

Mas su historia no ha de comenzar bajo un claro de luna, ni bajo las velas de un baile ni en un cruento campo de batalla.

Su historia, eterna como la nieve de las montañas más elevadas, imbatible como la furia de la marea estrellándose contra las rocas, comienza _aquí_ , comienza así.

Una figura alta y delgada atraviesa las primeras hileras de árboles, los brazos cargados por un paquete envuelto en cuero, el rostro oculto por la capucha de la capa gris que la envuelve de pies a cabeza pese al cálido aire de verano que parece impregnársele sobre la piel. Sus botas, algo más grandes de lo que deberían ser, se hunden en el colchón de agujas de pino y ramitas secas, pero sus pies apenas hacen ruido al tocar el suelo, conociendo como lo hacen el camino de memoria.

Al llegar a un claro con la música distante de un arroyo, la figura se detiene y deja con cuidado su carga sobre el suelo. Una cabellera rubia atrapa los destellos de sol convirtiéndolos en oro trenzado alrededor de su cabeza cuando la capucha deja de cubrirla, y la capa al deslizarse al suelo revela un cuerpo esbelto envuelto en una cota de malla resplandeciente. Dedos blancos y delicados desenvuelven el paquete envuelto en cuero para revelar una espada de hoja afilada y empuñadura negra, que sostiene con manos hábiles y reverentes. Se pone de pie en una postura que ha observado en su hermano mayor mil veces y que se ha esforzado por imitar casi desde que aprendió a andar, el peso de la espada perfectamente balanceado con su cuerpo, sus pies en la posición correcta para empezar a girar con fluidez, en una danza practicada hasta el cansancio, más hermosa y letal que cualquier baile de salón jamás inventado.

Desde pequeña, Lady Igraine de Bois se ponía de puntas de pie para observar desde la ventana de la torre Norte los entrenamientos de los caballeros, tan fascinantes para ella como las historias de tierras lejanas que su hermano le narraba. Fue gracias a Tristan también que ella aprendió a sujetar una espada, a balancear el peso de su cuerpo para girar con una gracia mortal, a bloquear los embates con el escudo, fue quien le enseñó que no es fundamental la fuerza física para vencer al oponente si se tienen el entrenamiento, la astucia y la agilidad suficientes. _Hasta una dama debe aprender a defenderse a sí misma_ , le dijo su hermano más de una vez, _porque nunca sabes lo que puede pasar._ Y le contaba historias de grandes guerreras que había conocido en sus viajes, que podían luchar codo a codo con los caballeros mejor entrenados, mientras acomodaba la postura de sus hombros y corregía os movimientos de sus pies.

A espaldas de sus padres, quienes jamás aprobarían que su única hija se dedicase a semejantes actividades tan impropias de una dama, Igraine se entrega en cuerpo y alma a practicar los movimientos que su hermano le ha enseñado. Ella sabe que el propio Tristan tiene la esperanza, casi la certeza, de que ella no necesitará nunca una espada para protegerse, que pese a lo que le haya podido decir, si le ha enseñado a pelear no ha sido más que por complacerla, como siempre la ha consentido en todo. Igraine sabe que nunca la dejarán entrenar con los caballeros a quienes tanto admira, que participar en un torneo está fuera de sus posibilidades y que jamás considerarán enviarla a la batalla por más excelsa que pueda llegar a resultar con la espada. Ni siquiera su hermano. Ella lo sabe, pero aún así no ceja en su empeño, todos sus pensamientos concentrados en la manipulación de la espada, el movimiento de sus pies, la agilidad de su cuerpo enfundado en una cota de malla que, por supuesto, que no fue diseñada para ella sino para su hermano cuando era algo más joven que ella y recién comenzaba con las primeras fases de su entrenamiento.

Tan concentrada se encuentra que no se percata de la presencia de alguien que la observa hasta que efectúa un giro que la deja cara a cara con un perfecto desconocido. Sus ojos se agrandan por la sorpresa pero no deja que eso la frene y con un movimiento rápido, tiene la espada en la posición correcta para atacar de ser necesario.

—¿Quién sois? Estos bosques son propiedad de mi familia.

El desconocido lleva una armadura que no pertenece a su casa, con adornos rojos y un dragón dorado en el escudo negro y sostiene las bridas de un caballo de brillante pelaje castaño y mirada tan altiva como la de su dueño. El caballero aparenta la edad de su hermano mayor pero es difícil de determinar con la cicatriz que le cruza el rostro. De lo único que está segura es que no lo ha visto en la vida.

—No temáis. No es mi intención haceros daño.

Igraine entrecierra los ojos, fastidiada por el tono condescendiente que denotan sus palabras.

—¿Quién os dijo que os temía? Hasta donde puedo ver —añade, sin poder contenerse —la ventaja está de mi lado.

El caballo, quizás presintiendo la hostilidad contra su dueño, relincha y amaga con lanzarse hacia adelante, pero su amo lo tranquiliza rápidamente. Habría sido agradable que el hombre pareciese aunque sea _un poco_ intimidado por la espada que casi le roza el cuello, pero por lo menos tiene la decencia de no reírsele en la cara.

—Por supuesto, milady. No quise importunaros. Atravesaba este bosque para dirigirme al castillo del señor de estas tierras cuando os vi entrenando y me inspiró curiosidad vuestro entrenamiento. Os pido disculpas… y no creo que siga siendo necesario que sujetéis la espada contra mi cuello.

Sus palabras logran aplacarla un poco, pero se detiene antes de enfundar la espada. Pocas cosas ha aprendido la joven de su padre, y ser precavida con los extraños es una de ellas.

—¿Juráis por el código de caballería que no supondrá peligro para mí enfundar mi espada?

Mantiene la espada firme, su hoja afilada casi rozando la piel morena por el sol de su cuello. Él no traga saliva, ni pestañea: no parece intimidado en absoluto por el acero, tan cercano a su garganta. Algo en su postura sugiere que se ha encontrado en situaciones similares demasiadas veces ya para dejarse llevar por el pánico pero al mismo tiempo, su mano en la empuñadora de la espada y sus ojos, atentos, escrutadores, que no se apartan de ella le demuestran que, aunque no le tema, al menos toma la amenaza medianamente en serio.

—Por supuesto, milady. Lo juro por el código y por mi honor—pero antes de que ella pueda hacerlo, sus siguientes palabras la descolocan por completo — ¿Y vos, milady? ¿Por qué juráis que no supondrá peligro alguno para mí mantener enfundada _mi_ espada?

Pestañea, sorprendida, pero nunca ha sido de las que se dejan amilanar fácilmente.

—Por el nombre de mi Casa —responde solemne y él asiente, aceptando el juramento. Ella enfunda su espada, sus ojos nunca abandonando los suyos que primero le parecen grises, pero luego se da cuenta que son azules como los suyos, con una sombra oscura dentro de ellos.

Él la observa también, la cabeza levemente inclinada a un lado, una expresión pensativa en su rostro, mientras su mano libre acaricia el cuello de su caballo. Ella nota que además de la cicatriz que le cruza parte del rostro hay otras más tenues en sus manos, su cuello, cicatrices que deberían haber afeado su aspecto y que, sin embargo, no hacen más que despertar su curiosidad. ¿Qué batallas habrá visto aquel caballero, hasta qué tierras distantes lo habrán llevado sus andanzas? Batallas y tierras de las cuales ella ni siquiera ha escuchado hablar…

—¿No os importuno si os hago una pregunta?

Ella se da cuenta demasiado tarde que lo ha estado mirando fijamente ( _pésima falta de educación, Igerne_ , la reprendería su madre con su acento levemente galo que se esfuerza por ocultar, _¿es que no te he enseñado mejor que eso?_ ). En un gesto inconsciente para ocultar su torpeza endereza los hombros y alza apenas el mentón.

—Podéis preguntar, mas yo puedo elegir no responder.

Él considera sus palabras y asiente apenas, como para sí mismo, antes de volver a clavar en ella sus ojos agudos.

—Me parece justo. Sólo tenía curiosidad, ya veis, porque no es algo común en mi tierra encontrarse con mujeres que sepan empuñar la espada con habilidad y me preguntaba quién os habría enseñado.

Absurdamente, siente que sus mejillas comienzan a arder por el pequeño cumplido encerrado en sus palabras y baja momentáneamente la vista, con la excusa de apartarse un mechón rebelde de la frente. Cuando alza la mirada otra vez, está convencida que su rostro se ha vuelto una máscara tan glacial como la que enseña su amiga Nimueh cuando no quiere que su rostro traicione sus pensamientos.

—El caballero negro —contesta, sin ofrecer más datos porque quizás haya jurado no hacerle daño, pero eso no significa necesariamente que aquel caballero sea amigo de su Casa.

—Ah, sí. El caballero Tristan de Bois. Su fama en los duelos es legendaria, por lo que he oído.

El orgullo arde en su pecho al escucharlo, porque siempre ha sido de la opinión que su hermano es el más grande caballero de todos, aunque su experiencia en el tema se limite a observar los torneos que su padre organiza de cuando en cuando.

—Jamás ha perdido ninguno —señala ella — Es el mejor.

Algo tira de las comisuras de los labios del caballero ante la convicción ferviente en su voz, algo que podría ser una sonrisa contenida a tiempo.

—¿De veras? No es que desconfíe de vuestras palabras, milady —agrega rápidamente — pero creo que elegiré comprobarlo por mí mismo en el torneo.

El torneo. El motivo por el cual Tristan no ha tenido tiempo últimamente para entrenar con ella, el mismo que le proporciono la distracción necesaria para escapar de sus habitaciones hacia el bosque, sin que nadie notase su ausencia en medio de la confusión por los preparativos. Al observar las bolsas que lleva el caballo desearía darse un golpe en la frente por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

—El torneo… —escapa de sus labios en un suspiro... de frustración, de amargura, de resignación porque aún a sus escasos quince años, ella sabe que hay cosas que puede desear con todo su corazón sin obtenerlas jamás—Por supuesto.

Algo en su tono hace que el caballero la mire con curiosidad, como si ella fuera un acertijo difícil de resolver. Hay algo en sus ojos azules, algo que atrapa la atención de Igraine, pero la miran con tal fijeza que ella tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por no apartar la mirada.

—Por vuestro ahínco al entrenar, cualquier creería que demostraríais más entusiasmo por el mismo —dice en tono mesurado, sus ojos estudiando sus rasgos. Ella se siente algo incómoda ante el escrutinio, desacostumbrada a que un caballero que no sea su hermano le preste atención alguna, siendo tan niña como es aún, pero aprieta un poco la mandíbula, manteniendo a raya cualquier signo de debilidad con mera tozudez. Se encoge de hombros, fingiendo una indiferencia que no puede sentir

—El lugar de las mujeres se encuentra en las gradas, no en la arena del torneo. Comprenderéis que la vista es considerablemente menos emocionante desde allí.

No espera, en verdad, que lo comprenda. Ni siquiera Tristan, con toda su indulgencia, puede comprenderlo del todo, porque ningún caballero sabe de las cadenas invisibles que atan a las doncellas una vez que dejan sus trenzas y sus muñecas atrás, ninguno de ellos conocerá jamás los límites que dictaminan un vestido, una serie interminable de genuflexiones, de sonrisas tirantes, bajar la vista educadamente y fingir no escuchar cuando no se tiene la libertad de expresar lo que se piensa. Un caballero no puede comprenderlo y sin embargo, los ojos claros que le devuelven la mirada no reflejan sorpresa o indignación ante el in disimulable tinte de amargura en sus palabras, no hay nada en su rostro que revele perplejidad o un deseo por reprenderla por su insolencia. Podría jurar, casi, que lo que reflejan sus ojos y la expresión de su rostro es simpatía.

—Hay razones, por supuesto, para que sólo los caballeros puedan participar en los torneos y no creo que esté en mi lugar rebatirlas.

Por supuesto. No es que ella haya esperado nada diferente, cuando ni siquiera Tristan cree que…

Sus siguientes palabras borran aquel pensamiento antes de que termine de formarse.

—Pero si algo he descubierto, es que el honor y el talento con la espada no se miden con absoluta justicia en la arena de los torneos sino en los momentos de peligro y aquellos no tienden a distinguir entre damas y caballeros.

Igraine levanta la mirada y está segura que la sorpresa se dibuja en cada uno de sus rasgos ante sus palabras, pero es que jamás ha escuchado un caballero hablarle así, como si…

Como si la tomase en serio. Como si no fuera meramente una chiquilla a la que se debe contemplar mas no escuchar, como si ella fuese alguien a tenerse en cuenta y valiese algo más que el título de su padre.

Igraine nunca ha demostrado demasiado interés por los caballeros una vez que éstos enfundan sus espadas y hacen a un lado sus armaduras, quizás porque nunca ninguno de ellos le ha prestado atención alguna, porque siempre han hablado sobre y alrededor de ella con sus padres, con su hermano, pero nunca con _ella_. Sin embargo, la chispa de la curiosidad y el interés se encienden dentro suyo y piensa que le gustaría saber más sobre este caballero, conocer su nombre y escuchar sobre su tierra, quizás, aprenderse también las historias detrás de aquellas cicatrices. Piensa que le encantaría continuar la conversación con este caballero desconocido que la hace sentir extrañamente cómoda, que no le habla como a una niña ni la trata como si fuera un extraño adorno de cristal en el salón de sus padres. Si tan sólo no se sintiese tan cansada después del entrenamiento, con el calor del sol, que se elevado en el cielo hasta alcanzar su cenit, dejándose sentir sobre la cota de malla, que parece más pesada por momentos. Siente algo de hambre, además, lo cual significa que la hora del almuerzo está cerca, y su madre…

Oh. _Oh_. El almuerzo. Se olvidó por completo del almuerzo… con todas las damas de las casas de Bois, Gorlois, Tregor y demás familias de quienes participan en el torneo. El almuerzo donde se supone que ella tendrá que actuar de anfitriona junto a su madre… quien probablemente vaya a asesinarla.

—Lo siento mucho, milord, pero debo marcharme —suelta atropelladamente, envolviendo con dedos torpes la espada en cuero y tomando la capa del suelo para echársela encima con descuido, ante el desconcierto del caballero.

—Milady, ¿no queréis que os alcance…?

Igraine se imagina el rostro de su madre si la ve llegar montada en el caballo de un perfecto desconocido, vestida con una cota de malla vieja de su hermano y con una espada que ha birlado de la armería.

—Oh, no, en absoluto… quiero decir, os agradezco mucho vuestra oferta, milord —sus rodillas se doblan en una genuflexión torpe, vuelta aun más ridícula porque nunca ha visto a nadie antes hacer una genuflexión llevando _pantalones de montar y cota de malla_ —pero debo… debo rechazarla. ¡Adiós!

Estupefacto, él apenas atina a devolverle el saludo con una reverencia cuando ella ya se ha dado la vuelta, cubriéndose la cabellera dorada con la capucha gris, pero cuando está por atravesar la primera hilera de árboles su voz profunda la detiene.

—Nunca debéis dejar al descubierto el flanco izquierdo.

Ella se detiene y lo mira por sobre el hombro, confundida.

—¿Cómo decís?

—Que si habéis de luchar, debéis tener cuidado de nunca dejar al descubierto el flanco izquierdo. Es el único defecto que os he observado al entrenar.

Entonces, una sonrisa irrumpe en el rostro de la muchacha, acompañada de un aleteo fuerte en el pecho, una sonrisa sincera, como las que les dedica a su hermano o a Nimueh, no de las que tiene que forzar cuando su madre le insiste en que actúe de anfitriona frente a las damas de la corte.

—Gracias —dice, de todo corazón y con tal entusiasmo que el caballero no puede menos que corresponder a su sonrisa. —Nadie… Bueno, sólo el caballero negro se ha preocupado por corregirme, sospecho que porque a los demás no… no les parecería importante.

Sintiendo su piel arder hasta la raíz del cabello, Igraine le dedica una segunda genuflexión desgarbada al caballero quien, quizás, le devuelva una última sonrisa, pero ella se da vuelta demasiado rápido para apreciarla, sus botas llevándola ya lejos de allí.

Trovadores y juglares entonarán canciones y romances sobre la doncella de cabellos dorados y ojos con el océano encerrado en ellos, sobre el caballero con el rostro surcado por cicatrices de muchas batallas que se enamoraría de ella, la historia de un amor tan legendario como trágico. Pero ninguna de aquellas canciones, ninguno de aquellos romances hablará jamás del claro de un bosque en una mañana de verano, de una joven que apenas ha dejado de ser niña y aún no se resignado a abandonar sus sueños de caballería, de un caballero cuyos ojos han visto tierras distantes y cruentas batallas y aun así, aun así se siente intrigado por una doncella que tal vez no sea la más hermosa que alguna vez viera, pero cuya determinación tiñe de acero su mirada, cuya sonrisa es más cálida que el sol del mediodía.

Quizás no sea el lugar apropiado para comenzar una canción, un romance, una leyenda…

…pero es exactamente allí, exactamente _así_ cómo comienza la historia de Igraine y Uther.

 

 


End file.
